Hearts of Steel
by Amrcncpprhd
Summary: This fanfic takes place shortly after the group arrives at Alexandria. Rick and Michonne go off on a run that doesn't go as planned. It's a Richonne fic! There is violence, bad language, and smut. I do not own any of the TWD characters. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**_I wrote this fic for my bud Starkchemistry101 with a specific plot she had in mind. This story takes place shortly after team family arrives at Alexandria where Rick and Michonne find themselves in a sticky situation. I hope you enjoy it! Oh and I don't know what I did to get those squiggly lines and I can't seem to get rid of them, sorry. Just try to ignore them._**

"Hearts of Steel"

Chapter 1

Rick watched the rusty gates of Alexandria close behind them from the side view mirror of the Ford Truck. He looked up at the blue sky and saw a few low clouds off in the distance. The intel for this run seemed iffy at best but Deanna asked Rick to check this new place out. He had to admit it was probably a good thing he got out of Alexandria for a while and he was glad Michonne offered to go with him. He looked over at her as she riffled through one of the backpack in the rear seat of the truck.

She had that signature no nonsense look on her face that somehow put him a little more at ease whenever they were out on a run. She finally pulled a water bottle from the bag, opened it, and took a swig. He watched as her lips pressed against the cylindrical edge and crystal-clear water flowed into her mouth. She used the back of her hand to wipe the remaining moisture away.

Rick focused his attention back on the road. Heath said this place was about three hours away and had little to no walkers from what he saw. Rick had never been to this area before and wondered if he should've waited for Daryl and Aaron to get back from whatever the hell they were doing. Glenn and Daryl were better at navigating around new places but Heath was insistent that someone get out there as quick as possible. Rick assured Deanna that, at the very least, he and Michonne could get a better look and maybe recover a few supplies. Heath offered to go along but his broken leg would've slowed them down and Glenn wanted to hang back with Maggie who wasn't feeling well.

Again, he looked at the side view mirror and saw the gates become smaller as they continued down the dusty street. He didn't know why but he got a strange feeling. He didn't know if it was the mistrust he had in the pit of his stomach for the Alexandrians or if it was this run he agreed to go on but something was causing his guard to go up. Just then he felt Michonne's elbow nudge him in the arm and he looked over to see her offering him the bottled water.

"Thanks." He said upending the bottle and drinking the remaining half.

"What time do you think we'll get there?" Michonne asked.

"Around noon maybe. We have to stretch the gas out but I think we'll make pretty good time."

"Let me know when you need a break." He heard her say as she turned towards the window and relaxed her head on the head rest.

Rick furrowed his brow.

"You're still tired?" He asked.

Michonne sighed.

"Yeah, didn't get much sleep last night." She admitted and closed her eyes.

Rick shifted back against his seat.

"Why's that?" He inquired looking over at her.

Michonne let out a little laugh. Apparently, she wasn't going to get this nap in either, she smiled to herself.

"I don't know. I had a lot of things on my mind." She said sitting back up and rubbing her eyes.

Rick nodded guessing what she meant. They'd been there for a little over a week and had spread into four separate houses. It was a big change and although some of their family appeared excited to get their own space, Rick was still uneasy about them being apart. He suspected Michonne felt the same way, maybe even more so. She never said it in so many words but he knew she felt just as responsible as he did for the safety of their group. Still, it didn't make sense for both of them to have sleepless nights.

"It's going to take a while to get used to this." He sighed and nodded.

"We were out there for a while but we'll be okay."

Michonne nodded in agreement and stretched her arms as the nagging questions from the night before flooded her thoughts again.

"After I saw the doctor yesterday his wife, Jessie, asked if I was with Daryl." Michonne casually mentioned while looking out the window.

He looked at her in confusion.

"What did she mean _with_ Daryl?"

"As in are we together… a couple?"

Her answer confused him more.

"Why does she think you're with Daryl?

"I think she was trying to understand our living situation. I don't know if Deanna wanted her to ask about it or not. I don't think she did. Deanna seems like the type that would ask me herself." Michonne surmised as she cocked on of her legs up and tapped her finger on her knee.

"When I told her no she asked if we were together." She said with a slight shake of the head.

"What you and me?" Rick's eyes went back and forth from the road to Michonne.

"Yep."

"What'd you say?"

Michonne turned and gave him a weird look.

"I said no." She answered still staring at him wondering what other answer he thought she'd give.

Rick turned to look at her and they stared at each other for a moment before Rick looked away.

There was a long silence as they continued down the road. He wondered why they were asking Michonne these questions. He never got questioned about the nature of their relationship by anyone.

"Did she ask you anything else?"

"Well, she offered to take me around Alexandria and show me some of the lovely _vacant_ homes that she thought I'd like." Michonne let out a sarcastic laugh.

She looked at Rick and saw him twitch his head in agitation.

"I think she was trying to be nice and make sure everyone is comfortable. She suggested that Sasha, Tara, and I could share a house."

"What'd you tell her?" He asked wondering what Mrs. Anderson was up to.

"I told her I'd think about it. That's why I couldn't sleep last night. I wanted to talk to you when we had some time." She said scratching her knee.

Rick looked out his side window. He felt a knot tightening in his stomach. He assumed Michonne wanted to stay there with him, the kids, and Daryl. She picked out her room in the house when everyone else was deciding which house they'd stay in. It just felt natural for her to stay with them but maybe she changed her mind, he thought to himself. He wanted to be supportive of what she wanted but the thought of her leaving was upsetting.

He began to think of something she told him a long time ago. She said she was done taking breaks. In the back of his mind he thought she meant that she would stop leaving them.

Rick got very quiet and she could see his jaw clinching as he focused intently on the road. She wished that she could read his thoughts because she wasn't sure how to continue this conversation.

"Well, I…" She started to say.

"You're not comfortable staying with us?"

"Of course I am."

"Well what's there to think about?" He threw a confused look at her.

Michonne turned in her seat towards him.

"Are you comfortable with me staying with you?" She asked earnestly.

"Of course." He replied with his southern accent. He gave her a stern look but Michonne saw a hint of hurt behind his fiery blue eyes.

Again, they stared at each other for a moment. She wanted to stay with them but after it was brought up she wondered if Rick preferred his own place there with the kids. His reaction made the whole thing seem kind of silly. Still, Michonne thought they should at least talk about it. Who knows what the future held if everything worked out for them at Alexandria, she thought to herself.

He finally looked away and she sighed and shook her head.

"I just thought we should talk about it."

"She should mind her own damn business." Rick contended in a low voice.

Michonne, seeing that he was growing increasingly irritated by the conversation, decided to leave it alone for now.

Three hours of silence passed when Rick saw the sign for the ship yard. _Ten more miles to go,_ he thought to himself. He looked over at Michonne whose head was turned and tilted against the passenger window. He couldn't see her eyes but suspected she was sleeping. He sighed wishing he hadn't been so short with her. Usually they could talk about anything, even when they disagreed.

He could've at least heard what she thought about the whole thing, it would've been better than the hours of awkward silence. Besides, she said she wanted to stay or at least that's what he thought she was leading up to before he interrupted her. He decided he'd apologize when they got to the yard, it was better to let her rest for now.

The smell of cool salt water pervaded the air. Rick couldn't help the small sense of excitement he felt looking out the passenger window at the endless drift of Atlantic Ocean. When he was younger his grandpa would take him out on his fishing boat. Sometimes, they'd be out there for days. Rick chuckled to himself and wished Carl could be there to see it. _One day_ … he promised himself.

He slowed down and cautiously pulled up to the gates. His eyes scanned the perimeter as they approached. Puddles of water littered the ground from a recent rain. The area looked to be free of walkers but Rick had a feeling that something was off as he came to a stop in front of the place.

Michonne felt the truck stop and opened her eyes. She sat up and stretched her arms in front of her as she took in the unfamiliar view.

The yard was a lot bigger than she thought it would be. There were a lot of boats, most of which were in the water and tied to the docks. On the other side were countless metal containers, the very prize they'd come for. They could be empty or contain a veritable smorgasbord of supplies. A score this size would definitely solidify their place in Alexandria, Michonne thought to herself.

"Walkers?" She asked Rick as she grabbed her katana from the back while scanning the area.

"No…but." Rick started to say.

"What?"

"I got a weird feeling about this place. We have to keep our eyes open for more than walkers." He asserted and turned to look at her.

Michonne nodded in agreement.

"They locked it up pretty good." He said gesturing at the chains on the gates. "Gonna need the bolt cutters."

He opened the door, stepped out, and was greeted by a cool breeze of ocean air. He reached into the bed of the truck and retrieved the tool.

Michonne opened her door and stepped out carrying her sword. His eyes cut back at her as he walked toward the gates. She nodded to let him know she was ready as she swung her katana across her back and pulled two assault rifles from the backseat.

Rick cut the chains and slid the gates open and waited. He knelt down to pick up a few small rocks to throw at the metal crates near the entrance. The clanging sound echoed through the yard.

They waited and listened but there were no stirring moans or distant growls. No movement at all in fact save for the waves splashing against the stone wall barring the ocean from the yard.

"Let's just check this place out. Grab what we can and get back." Rick insisted closing the door to the truck.

"Sounds like a plan." Michonne said walking passed him into the yard.

Water sprinkled from the clouds above as Rick watched her walk away.

"Michonne." He called to her.

She stopped and turned to look at him.

Rick walked up to her and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for being an ass back there. I just don't understand why she's trying to separate everyone." Rick said looking up from the wet ground into her almond shaped brown eyes.

"It's fine." Michonne nodded appreciating his apology.

She started to walk away when he reached out and touched her arm.

"I'll support whatever you decide to do but I hope you'll stay with us. You know, for as long as you want." Rick gave her a sincere nod.

Michonne couldn't help but give a little smile. Staying mad at him was next to impossible for her and she could see where Carl got that cute _I'm really sorry_ look from.

"Let's just get this over with and we'll talk about it some more on the way back." She smiled and turned to walk toward the maze of large metal containers.

He clenched his jaws after hearing her words. She still wanted to talk about it, he thought to himself and followed her towards the stacks of containers.

As they came to the first rusty green receptacle, Michonne stepped to the side to keep guard while Rick cut the rusty metal lock. They both stepped back as he swung the screeching doors open.

There were fifty to a hundred boxes stacked at the far end of the dark container. Rick went in first, Michonne took another look around outside and followed him in. He pulled his knife out and slit the box open. Michonne watched as he pulled out a black plastic package. She glanced at the doors again and then focused on Rick as he ripped it open. A pair of red lacy panties and a garter fell to the floor.

Rick bent down and picked them up as sorted thoughts ran through his mind. He sucked his teeth and looked up at her.

"Size six." He said extending them to Michonne. "I'm sure someone can use them."

Michonne laughed at the nerve of his bold assertion. She took them and began to inspect them.

"Yeah well red is not my color."

"You sure about that?" Rick said side-eyeing her with a sly expression she hadn't seen in a long time.

She jerked her head back.

"Mr. Grimes, are you flirting with me?" She asked sarcastically smiling down at him.

Rick laughed, stood up, and began pulling out the rest of the black packets.

Michonne tilted her head as she looked at the panties. She liked the pattern and it was her size. She shrugged and stuffed them in her back pocket.

All the packages were the same. He'd opened four boxes and every one of them contained different sizes of lingerie.

"Try those over there." Michonne suggested gesturing at the boxes on the other side.

Rick grabbed one of the box and put it on the ground. He knelt to slit it open. To their delight, the packages were different. He pulled out the smaller boxes wrapped in black plastic. He ripped the plastic away from the box and examined it. There was a picture of an alluring half-naked woman on the front of the box and a long silver shinny object snuggly packed on the inside of the plastic window. Rick raised his eyebrows realizing what it was.

"Is that a…?"

"…Yep." Michonne answered knowing full well what it was.

"Yeah, we're not going to find anything useful in here." Rick said as he tossed the packaged toy and started outside.

Michonne laughed at the obvious discomfort of Rick as he walked passed her. She playfully kicked one of the boxes.

"You sure about that?" Michonne jested getting Rick's attention.

"Yeah, I'm sure. If they want that stuff they can come get it themselves. Let's get outta here." He said walking out and picking up the bolt cutters.

Rick and Michonne went to the next container. Rick put down his rifle and started to cut the lock when he heard heavy footsteps coming from the side of the of the container. He went to grab his colt and saw Michonne aim her rifle as a strange man came around the corner aiming his large assault rifle at Rick's head before he could draw his colt.

He was a burly man with a thick black mustache and a long beard with old tattoos on his sunburned face. He wore a heavy black coat with wool lining the collar. The ends of his baggy brown pants were tucked into his worn combat boots.

"Drop it!" Michonne ordered, her deadly eyes trained on the man as she took a step toward him.

The tall man's hazel eyes shot from Rick to Michonne.

"Largue sua arma!" The man yelled.

He put the barrow of the rifle on the back of Rick's head. Rick held his breath and his heart pounded.

"We're just looking around, we didn't know this place was taken." Rick replied looking at Michonne whose eyes were trained on the man.

Her eyes went from the man's face to the finger fastened on the trigger.

"Vou mata-lo!" The large man yelled again.

"'Shoot him." Rick told Michonne.

"I wouldn't advise that." They heard man say with a thick accent as he walked from behind her and cocked his gun.

"Both of you, put your hands up or my comaradas will shoot you." Rick looked at the man in the long brown leather coat that aimed his 9mm gun at the back of Michonne's head and the six armed men behind him.

Rick looked at Michonne and shook his head. Michonne took a breath and lowered her weapon. She let the rifle fall to the ground and turned to face the man with the heavy accent.

The men were all tall and gritty in appearance. The one holding a gun to Michonne smiled at her as his eyes ran down the length of her body.

"Very smart, my dear." The man said putting his foot on her rifle and sliding it back toward his men.

He took another step toward Michonne reached down and pulled off her sword. The man had long black wavy hair and a thinner build than the others.

"We didn't know this area was already claimed." Rick said looking around at the group of men.

"We don't want any trouble, we can leave and never come back." He reasoned, watching the man walk closer to Michonne.

The man shot an eye over at Rick.

"Leave? But you are precious commodities." He smiled at Rick.

"There is nothing more precious than the living now." The man said turning his attention back to Michonne.

He quickly grabbed her ass pulling her toward him and tried to kiss her. Enraged, Michonne balled her fist drove a hard elbow into the man's chin causing him to release her and stumble backward. The other men lifted their guns to her, a few of them laughed as the man grabbed his chin.

"Don't touch her!" Rick yelled lunging at the man and catching the butt of the rifle to the back of his head, knocking him out.

Michonne started to go for the man that hit Rick when she felt her head being jerked back sharply. The man that assaulted her had a fist full of her hair. He pulled her back towards him and tightened his arm around her waist.

"Whew… you are a fighter! That I like." The man said rocking back and forth holding Michonne as he stretched his sore jaw.

"What is your name?" He said leaning in pressing his scruffy cheek against hers.

"Get off me!" She demanded and shook away from him.

"Mateus!" One of the other men yelled.

Mateus looked at the older man, Vitor.

"Get them up, let's go." He ordered limping passed them.

Mateus smiled at Michonne for a moment and then motioned for the other men to take both her and Rick away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Distance

Rick's body rocked as the vessel swayed back and forth from the forceful waves of the ocean. Water sprayed against his face causing him to squint his eyes and eventually open them. A loud rolling thunder crackled in the sky. His eyes narrowed as the dark gray clouds above him came into focus. He sat up and quickly noticed he was handcuffed to a metal bar that ran along an inner wall. Rick jerked hard on it but the bar wouldn't budge.

The wind whistled and whipped wet air on his face. That's when he saw it, dark blue waves as far as the eye could see. He was on the ocean and even as the ship swayed from the growing surfs he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His mouth opened and he shook his head at the sight.

"Rick." He heard a familiar voice call and turned to see Michonne cuffed to the ship beside him.

He focused his eyes on her but still felt dizzy.

"Michonne, where are we?" Rick asked between heavy breaths.

His eyes went from her wet face to the strange men shuffling around the midsized ship. It felt like a dream. Rick closed his eyes and wiped his face on his shoulder. His curly wet hair slung across his face and again he started to feel dizzy. He leaned back against the brown cushioned walls of the white ship and looked to Michonne.

"Michonne?" He called again.

"They put my sword and your gun in that crate over there." She whispered nodding her head at a large crate near a bunch of other crates and barrels.

Rick looked over at them and shook his head.

"Where the hell are we?" He persisted.

"I don't know, Rick. That guy hit you on the head and they put us on this boat."

Michonne saw his eyes float, she could see that he was still out of it. She took a deep breath and wiped her face on her shoulder. She leaned in as close as she could and bumped him with her knee to get him to focus.

 _While Rick was knocked out, she'd been watching the men grow increasingly agitated about the storm. They were speaking in a language she didn't understand but their body language spoke volumes and she quietly watching them communicate. The older man, the one in charge called Vitor had walked passed her with a few men in tow._

 _They were going back and forth examining what looked like a book but she suspected it was some sort of map. It appeared that a decision was made as they turned and looked in Rick and Michonne's direction. At first, she thought they were talking about them but realized that they were looking passed her at whatever was in that direction. Michonne turned to look but saw nothing but continuous waves._

 _The old man pointed and nodded confirming her hunch. Finally, when he walked toward her, his callous eyes glowered at her and he spoke and made a gesture at her and the unconscious Rick. Mateus, the guy she couldn't wait to get her hands on, nodded and repeated Vitor's words to the other men. As he passed her he smooched his lips together making a kissing noise at her. She cut her eyes at him and looked at the younger man that promptly began to search his own pocket._

 _With all that she saw, it appeared they were planning to uncuff the two but Michonne couldn't be sure. Even if they did, she couldn't take more than two of them on her own, not with her bare hands. That's when she saw a groggy Rick begin to wake._

"Rick, I think they are going to move us. They have to uncuff us and if we can…" Rick listened to her when the ship was violently jolted launching both of them from their seats.

A large wave had slammed into the ship and ocean water poured over the side and into the stern. Rick and Michonne watched as the water swished onto the deck and splashed their boots. Rick saw three of the men nearly fall from the sudden jerk. Three bolts of lightning struck the ocean and another thunderous roar bellowed from the menacing clouds above. They all looked at the large waves that began to form and a mechanical horn from the ship rang out.

Heavy rain began to pound the ship and two thunders collided with each other as the sky grew darker. Again, the ship rocked from a tall wave, this time the ship turned into the wave causing Michonne's body to slide into Rick's.

The younger man hurried towards them while searching through a ring of keys.

"Be ready." Michonne said as the wind and rain blustered against her face and hair.

The questions swirling in Rick's mind were overcome by the single desire to get control of the situation. He could see in her eyes that the only option was to fight their way out of this. And although they were in the middle of the ocean with no apparent place to escape to, he agreed that now might be their only chance.

Rick nodded at her to let her know he was with her. He would fight beside her even if for the last time. He took a deep breath and readied himself as the young guy tripped trying to get to them.

Michonne watched as Rick nodded and saw the look on his face change. She saw the muscles in his jaw tense and lock in place. His eyes didn't look confused or worried, they were deadly focused on the guy with the keys. His chest swelled beneath his wet shirt and he looked like a man ready for a fight. In all her time, before and after the turn, she'd never met a man like him.

Rain continued to stream down her face and into her mouth as she stared at him. His intense glare went from the man fumbling around with the keys to Michonne who had a strange look on her face.

The man finally reached them and started to uncuff Michonne. Suddenly, Mateus came out of the cabin of the ship and yelled at the younger clumsy man. He snatched the keys from him and quickly freed Michonne's hands. She rubbed her sore wrists and patiently waited for them to free Rick.

She looked up and saw Mateus staring down at her. He pulled his curly long hair behind one of his ears, tilted his head and smiled at her. He seemed to be pondering something when he leaned down towards her face.

"Don't worry, I take care of you." He promised and smiled.

Michonne looked down at the man's lip and black coarsey straight hair on his goatee and chin. She saw his bottom lip quiver as he licked it which made her stomach turn.

Rick watched as Michonne leaned back and narrowed her eyes at him. It was obvious by the look on Mateus's face what he meant by that.

"Mateus!" The younger man yelled.

"A tempestade, Mateus. Estamos sem tempo!" The younger man chastised and lost his footing when the ship shifted again.

"Cala-te e destranco!" An irritated Mateus shot back as he turned his head and flung his wet hair in Michonne's face. He glared at the man and shoved the keys into the guys chest.

Michonne watched as the man started to unlock Rick. She looked at Mateus and flicked water at his face to get his attention. She smirked as he looked at her.

"You're going to _take care_ of me?" Her seductive tone brought a big smile to his face.

Before he could answer Rick punched the younger man in the face causing him to fall backward. Mateus turned and looked at his shipmate fall. He reached for his gun when Michonne used all her force to kick him in his crotch. She felt his bulge on her chin which enraged her even more. Mateus curled over in pain and backed away as he grabbed his groin.

"You fucking whore." Mateus shouted through clenched teeth.

Michonne spit the water out of her mouth and started to go for him but the ship jerked again causing both of them to loose their balance. She fell back against the railing and slid down the wet cushioned seat. When she looked back she saw Rick quickly move behind Mateus and wrapped his arm around Mateus's neck.

He fought to get free of Rick's choke hold and went for his gun. Rick felt him reach for it and kneed him hard in his tail bone. Mateus cried out in anguish as Rick jerked him off balance and moved his hands around Mateus's face. He grabbed Mateus's chin with one hand and firmly gripped his hair with the other. Mateus screamed as Rick violently snapped his head to the side breaking his neck. They both watched as he fell to his knees in front of Michonne and plopped face down on the deck.

A shot rang out and a hot bullet tore through Rick's shoulder spinning him around. He fell back against the wall of the ship and grabbed his shoulder. Michonne eyes widened as she watched him fall. Her eyes shot from him to the younger man still lying on the deck floor with his gun now aimed at her. Michonne dove towards Mateus's body as the man shot again, missing her. The ship was hit by another huge wave jolting all of them forward.

Michonne quickly crawled to Mateus, swishing water as she reached him. Her hands frantically searched his dead body for the gun when he fired another shot at her. She felt the gun in Mateus's pocket and started to pull it out when it got caught on something. Michonne looked up and saw the spark from the gun as he fired again. She heard Rick yell her name as her body jerked and warm blood sprayed across her neck and chest. She held her breath and rain beat against her face. It took a few seconds for her to register that it wasn't her blood, he'd missed her and had shot Mateus's body.

Michonne clenched her jaw and yanked the gun free. Aiming it at the man's face, she squeezed, hitting him in the chest. The young man cried out as he fell back. She watched the painful expression on his face as he looked down at the blood washing down his coat and back at her. He lifted his arm to shoot again when Michonne shot twice hitting him in the shoulder and the stomach. The constant rocking of the ship was throwing her aim off. The man squinted his face and frowned but still tried to lift his gun. Michonne carefully aimed and pulled the trigger sending a bullet through his left eye that erupted through the back of his head scattering pieces of his brain across the white walls.

Finally, she took a deep breath of air and spit the water out of her mouth. She looked down at Mateus's body and saw the blood from the bullet wound stream into the pool of water on the deck floor. Rick knelt down in front of her. His eyes scanned over her neck and chest for any wounds. He moved her hair to the side and checked her shoulder. There was a lot of blood but no visible holes.

"Did he hit you?" He asked still holding his wounded shoulder.

"No." She answered looking at the man she'd shot and back at Rick.

Rick sighed in relief. He stood up and looked over at the man with the hole in his face. He started over to get the gun when the cabin door swung open. Two men stepped out and Rick turned to look at them. Their eyes locked before they looked down at Mateus. Rick could see them piecing together what happened and watched as the panic sparked in their eyes.

"Michonne." Rick called alerting her to the men as he lunged for the gun.

Before he could reach it, she'd fired off a couple of shots and the men retreated back inside. Rick turned and aimed his gun but the door was closed. Michonne hurried passed Rick as he waited to see if the door would open again.

"We have to get our weapons." She said walking over towards the crates that she watched them load Rick's colt and her katana in.

She popped the top, reached in and grabbed their weapons. The ship continued to get hammered by the waves and Rick and Michonne could hear the men inside yelling at one another. It was getting darker as the cold rain continued to pour. Michonne handed Rick his colt which he check for bullets before holstering it. She slung her sheathed katana around her shoulder and stood by Rick's side as the two waited for the men inside the cabin to come out, guns undoubtably blazing.

They both understood the dangers stacked against them. First, they didn't know how many were on board and they were nearly out of bullets between the two of them. Second, those men could blast out of the front windows of the cabin making it harder for the them to keep their abductors pinned down. Third, it was getting increasingly dark, with exception of the many lightening strikes. Last, and probably most important, if they had by some miracle been able to overtake the ship they had no idea where they where they were.

Michonne went to the other side and peaked around the corner to make sure they hadn't found another way out. She could barely see but there didn't appear to be anyone out there. She wondered how long they would wait to come out as the ship was hit by another wave causing her to stumble against the wall of the cabin. Lightening rolled through the clouds and shot down from the sky lighting up the ocean in front of the ship. That's when she saw it.

She called Rick, who relunctantly left his point of vantage to see what she wanted. He held his wounded arm close to his chest as he came from around her and aimed his gun. He couldn't see anything and looked over at Michonne with a confused expression.

"Just watch." Michonne advised, her eyes intently focused in the distance beyond the ship.

When the lightening struck Rick saw what was so important. He lowered his weapon and took a couple of steps closer trying to make it out. There on the horizon was what looked to be a sillouette of a small island. The rolls of waves made it disappear as soon as they saw it but he was sure he saw it. He was sure of it and so was she. They looked at each other and back towards the island.

"That's why they haven't come out yet, they're waiting to get to shore." Rick asserted.

Michonne nodded when she noticed Rick's blood stained shirt. Her eye flinched seeing all the blood he'd lost. She hurried to the crate and found a long soaked rag. Rick noted the waves getting larger as they moved closer to the island. Michonne hurried back to him, grabbed his hand and put it ontop her shoulder.

"Those waves are too big." He said realizing what would happen if this ship continued on it's course.

"It'll flip." He said walking over to the edge and looking over the side.

Michonne followed him and lifted his arm onto her shoulder again. She began to tightly wrap his arm with the rag.

Rick looked back towards the island that was getting closer.

"We have to jump when we get closer. We can't be out here when those waves hits this ship." He said ducking his head around the corner to keep an eye out for the sailors.

"Rick!" She called wanting him to be still.

Michonne finished wrapping his arm and looked at Rick. She blew the water off her lips and nodded her head.

"You gotta stay with me." Rick said grabbing Michonne's arm to get her attention.

"That water's gonna be cold, almost freezing. Your muscles, everythang will cramp up. You..." Rick warned before another huge wave hit the ship nearly tipping it over.

Rick and Michonne both grabbed on to the metal bar on the side to hold on as the ship tilted and slammed into the water.

Rick slung his head around to find Michonne. He watched as she stood up and held on to the bar. He knew they were still too far out and the waves were too big but it was there only chance.

"Stay with me." He said pulling the strap on her katana to make it snug around her chest.

"Yeah." Michonne said watching Rick snap his colt into place.

It was completely dark, save for the lightening bolts that lit the sky. Rick and Michonne huddled down and waited on the side of the ship as it screatched and shuddered from the force of the waves. They were just out of view of the cabin windows as the rain continued to shower them. Rick knew he had to time it just right. He wanted to get as close to the island as possible. If they jumped too early they probably wouldn't have the strength to swim to the island. Fighting against the waves would tire them out and they could drown. If they waited too long they could be killed just trying to get away from the ship.

He watched as the waves grew larger, so tall that he couldn't see the island anymore. Michonne waited for Rick to give the signal. She fought back the fear and convinced herself that they'd make it. She was never a strong swimmer and had nearly drowned once when she was younger but there was no other option. She'd have to give her all and they would make it, she told herself.

Rick and Michonne heard noises coming from within the cabin. Between the thunder and over the crashigng waves they could hear the sailors arguing and yelling. Rick and Michonne looked at each other as a flood light shot on from a top the cabin. They both looked up at the light and Rick watched as it focused in front of them. As soon as he saw it his heart sunk. He'd never seen anything like it. They heard the power of the wind being sucked up around the enormous wave as it continued to rise before their eyes. The light quickly swiped from side to side of the titanic wave searching for an end but finding none.

Rick stood up and shook his head in disbelief. Michonne stood beside him but heard yelling coming from behind them. Three sailors had come out of the cabin, ran to the stern of the ship and jumped right off. She looked at them in amazement.

"Rick." She called trying to get his attention when another man hastily dove off the edge.

"Rick!" She yelled.

Rick turned to her and began to unbuckle his belt. He slid it from around his waist as she watched him with a troubled look.

"Keep this on! He said as he doubled it around her wrist and tied it tight.

Michonne was confused and he tied it too tight around her wrist. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side of the ship urging her to climb up with him.

"Swim for the top. Don't stop swimming!" He yelled looking over at her.

"Stay with me, 'Chonne." He told her and squeezed her hand.

Michonne felt his hand shaking as he held her hand. She could see the distress on his face but she also saw the determination in his eyes. She took several deep breaths and blew the cold rain out of her mouth. They stared at each other for a moment and she squeezed his hand. He nodded and she nodded back. The ship began to tilt again as they hit the wave.

"Now!" Rick yelled and she followed him into the wall of water.

Michonne plummeted deep into the wave and immediately felt the icy coldness grip her body. The salt water stung her eyes as she opened them. She looked up at the rolling water above her and started to swim up when she felt Rick tug on her hand. He began to kick his legs to swim toward the other side of the wave and Michonne kicked her legs in the same direction. The wave began to lift them in it's dark merky body when Michonne saw a light moving in the dark. She glanced back to see the ship tumble as the wave devoured it.

A sudden current of water curled around them and ripped Rick from her hand. His body disappeared into the dark wave as she flipped around and was thrust into more of the wave. She looked around feeling the desperate need for air. She saw the wave collide above her and started to swim. Michonne broke through the water and took a deep breath. Her eyes darted in every direction looking for Rick when another wave swallowed her. She swam with all her might to get back to the surface but as soon as she did she was hit by another wave. Her body was pulled around and hurled into the depths. She was disorientated and her arms and legs were as heavy as lead. Still she fought, using all her strength to get to the surface again. And again the ocean denied her, it swept her under with another current before she ever broke through.

She couldn't stop herself, she opened her mouth and the salty water burned her throat and lungs as she enhaled. Michonne felt pain surging through her body and then she went numb. She lifted her hand to touch her face when it suddenly jerked away. She looked over to see Rick pulling the strap around her wrist before everything got dark and she felt herself fall alseep.

8{

Rick used every ounce of his strength to hold on to Michonne as he crawled onto the muddy beach. He pulled her to the edge of the soapy waves and layed her on her back. Rick could hear himself weezing as he took long breaths of air. He tiredly shook her shoulder but there was no response. He leaned over her face to hear if she was breathing but the noise from the waves were too loud. Her chest wasn't moving and he couldn't feel any air from her against his face.

A sudden panic grew in his exhausted body as he straighted her head and opened her mouth. He enhaled deeply taking as much air into his lungs as he could before pressing his mouth to hers and pushing the air into her. He began to cough as he started to wheeze again. He lifted his head and looked down at her motionless face. Again, he took a deep breath of air and blew it into her mouth, this time squinting his eyes and praying that she'd wake up. Again, she was deathly still.

"Michonne!" He yelled. His voice cracked as he roughly shook her face.

Rick furrowed his brow and clenched his jaw as rain poured down his face. He took another deep breath and blew into her mouth. He enhaled through his nose and breathed another breath and another until he felt her chin move. He lifted his head and saw her frown before her chest began to jerk. Tears stung his eyes as he leaned back. He wasn't sure if she was coming back or turning.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"'Chonne?" Rick called as he fell back on his hands. His arms buckled beneath him causing him to land on his elbows.

He watched her face scrunch as she squeezed her eyelids together. Rick knew if she turned it would be the end of both of them. He had neither the strength nor the will to fight her. He struggled to keep his eyes open as he heard her cough. An anguished and relieved smile formed on his face as his head collapsed on the sand. He used his last bit of energy to grab a handfull of her shirt and push her over to the side.

Michonne began to violently cough as she vomitted the water from her stomach.

"Rick?" Was the last thing he heard her hoarse voice say before he lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**_So, I am extremely sorry it's taken me this long to get out the rest of these chapters. It has been an unbelievably challenging summer for me and it was just very difficult to write at all. I greatly appreciate the reviews, favs, and follows. I want you all to know that I really feel like crap for taking so long to finish this. In the future, I won't post anything until I've finished it to prevent this from happening again. Again, I'm very sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy the rest of this ff._**

Chapter 3

Somewhere safe

Cool soapy waves washed across Michonne's body and swirled her hair around her ears before receding back into the ocean. She squinted her face and groaned feeling a tightness in her chest. Her eyes peeled open as she enhaled a big breath of air. Her body felt like it'd been hit by a truck and there was a stinging pain her throat. Another swishing wave surged around her. She stared at the sun in the sky and slowly began to remember what happened the night before.

She recalled jumping from the ship, fighting to get air, and a burning sensation in her chest. Michonne sat up and clutched the top of her undershirt. She took another deep breath through clenched teeth. That's when she saw the belt still fastened to her wrist and recalled something else. _Rick?_ She thought to herself, finally remembering seeing him before she passed out on the beach last night.

Her eyes darted around and found him a few feet away lying on his back with his mouth partially opened and surrounded by water. Quickly, she slid over to him through wet sand. Michonne called his name but her voice was raspy and barely over a whisper. Rick didn't move.

Michonne grabbed his shirt and strained her sore upper body to slide him out of the water. She took a hold of his chin and shook it causing Rick to jerk awake. Michonne, relieved he was alive, exhaustedly fell back on the sand beside him.

Rick groaned as he opened his eyes. His muscles ached and the wound on his shoulder throbbed as he looked over to see Michonne lying next to him. She's alive, he thought to himself. He closed his eye and remembered the way he felt when he thought he'd lost her. He went to sit up and felt a sharp pain rumage throughout his body.

"Oooh" He groaned, lying back down and finally understanding the extent of his condition.

"You okay?" She whispered, turning to see him taking deep breaths.

Rick smiled, trying to remember the last time he'd felt so spent.

"Yeah, you?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Michonne took a deep breath and lifted her head before abandoning any hope of sitting up again.

"I can't move." She admitted and began to rub her aching chest.

He shook his head.

"Yeah, me either."

Michonne turned her head to either side of the beach. She looked over at Rick as her face took on a serious expression.

"I think we're stuck here." Her scraped voice announced.

Rick looked out at the waves.

"Yeah, for now. How long have you been up?"

"A couple of minutes." She answered and watched as he carefully slid his arm beneath the back of his head, wincing as he did.

"Rick, the ship is gone. I don't think anyone else made it. We're stuck here." Michonne repeated with a stern look of concern on her face.

Rick raised his eyebrows and continued to stare off at the ocean. Michonne waited for a reponse but there wasn't one.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She inquired again.

"Yeah." His face flinched as he moved his wounded arm.

"We'll figure out a way to get back but for now lets just, you know, take a minute." He implored.

Michonne stared at him for a moment then up at the sky. He seemed to be out of it and there wasn't the sense of urgency she'd expected him to have. The question of how they were going to get back was the only thing she could think about.

Rick understood her wanting to figure out a way to get back but there really wasn't anything they could do about it at the moment. The ship was burried beneath the ocean and there were bigger problems they needed to sort out. It'd been a while since they'd eaten and they needed food and fresh water. He could hear by the hoarseness in her voice and the heavy breaths she took that she was still in bad shape. He wasn't much better. The gnawing pain in his arm gave a sharp sting everytime he moved it and his body felt weak. They needed a safe place to rest for a while.

A low growling in the distance caught their attention. Down the beach, a lone sailor turned walker crept towards them. He was soaked from head to toe and had his sights set on them. Rick sighed and tilted his head as he watched the walker with water dropping down his clothes and stringy hair.

"He must've washed up down shore." Rick surmized.

Michonne used all of her energy to sit up and began to pull her katana from it's sheath.

"No, I'll get him." Rick offered as he stretched his sore shoulder and forced his body to stand.

He pulled his colt from its holster and stretched his tight neck. Slowly, Michonne stood and watched as Rick tiredly jogged toward the walker and bashed it's head in with the butt of his gun. Rick nearly fell with the sailor as it flopped to the ground. He straightened his stance and stood over the twice dead man to make sure he'd got him. Looking around for any signs of other walkers, he kneeled down to rid the walker of its knife and searched his pockets.

Rick started back towards Michonne while taking a look at the island which was much bigger than he remembered it looking from the ocean.

"We should take a look around just in case there are anymore. We need to find food, fresh water, and a place to hold up while we figure something out." He said with grimace on his face.

"How's your arm?" She asked seeing his mild discomfort.

"It's fine. It'll heal." He said looking down to check his gun.

They walked the perimeter of the island for a while and found no signs of anyone. The sun beat down on them as they treaded through the loose dry sand. Michonne's stomach grumbled as they sluggishly made their way towards the edge of trees that lined the inner portion of the island. Rick doubted they made it half way around but they were getting weaker and needed to look for sustinance.

"We need to find water." He stopped and looked over at her as sweat streamed down his face and curly dark hair.

Rick tiredly leaned back against a tree. Even with the cool wind, the heat from the sun penetrated their skin making their situation more diar. Michonne put her arm over her forehead and slumped forward against the same tree.

"In there?" She asked nodding towards the inner portion while taking heavy breaths.

"Yeah, let's check it out." He nodded.

They moved passed the barrier of tall palm trees and thick green bushes still on the look out for walkers or surviving sailors.

Right away they could feel the difference. The air was much cooler thanks to the abundant shade from the tall trees that allowed the cool wind to whip around without the heat from the sun. As they looked around they could see an erray of vibrant greens with splashes of yellow, red, and even purple flowers scattered around what looked to be a tropical forrest. Rick saw a cresent shaped rock wall adjacent to where they stood that was about thirty feet high. He smiled between heavy breaths knowing there had to be a steady source of water around for these plants to look so colorful and strong.

One plant in particular caught his eye.

"Over there!" He hurried toward the yellow and green hanging fruit.

"Bananas." He happily announced looking back at Michonne as she came up from behind him.

Rick snatched one of them from the bush, handed the fruit to her, and took another for himself. They peeled the fruit and began to eat.

"Mmmm... plantains." Michonne relished the bitter sweet taste in her mouth as the soft cool fruit gave much needed relief to her raw throat.

Rick squinted his face as he looked down at the fruit in his hand.

"Plantains?"

"Oh yeah." She asserted with a smile.

She immediately felt her energy start to return and watched as Rick bit into his. He held the meat of the plantain between his teeth as he grabbed three more off the tree and tried to stuff them in his tight pockets.

They continued further into the unfamiliar forestry searching for water. Rick and Michonne walked towards the stone wall covered in vines to get a closer look.

"Over there." Rick nodded his head to the side.

Michonne followed him over to a bush that had dark green oblong plants on the ground. He knelt down, picked it up, and snapped it half. Rick smelled it and took a bite. He grimaced and gave the other half to Michonne.

"Cucumbers." He said reaching beneath the bush and grabbing more of them.

Michonne took a bite of the juicy cucumber. She couldn't believe their luck at finding eatable vegetation on this deserted place. She wiped the moisture from her lips when a sound caught her attention.

"Rick." She called tracing the sound to a boulder near the wall that was masqued by more vines.

She pulled them back and felt cold smooth rock beneath her fingers. The boulder was very wide and almost tall as the wall. When she pulled enough of the vines away she could see holes with a green film of algae that covered the boulder. There was a steady stream of water seeping out of each of the fist sized holes.

Michonne looked up to the top of the boulder and back at Rick who stood up looking curiously at the wall as she touched it.

"I'm going up." Michonne decided.

"Yeah." He agreed.

He moved between her and the wall, knelt down, and locked his fingers together to give her a boost.

"Thanks." She said moving in front of him as he scooted back against the wall.

She slid her boot in his hand and held his uninjured shoulder to steady herself.

When she reached up to grab the nearest hole she felt Rick lift her. She quickly grabbed another higher hole and tried to pull herself up but the green film on the wall was much slimier than she expected. Michonne lost her grip and started to fall back when Rick quickly wrapped his arms around her legs holding her steady.

He quickly realized he'd misjudged the positioning of his face to the proximity of her crotch and his nose was pressed square against her pubic bone. He tried to turn his head and as he did she lost her grip again and slipped further. They ended up backed against the wall with the lower portion of her body still pressed against his face. Michonne looked down just as he looked up.

"I'm sorry." She heard Rick's muffled voice say from between her legs.

She could see by the vein popping out of his forehead and the redness on his face that he was just as embarrassed as she was.

She used her upper stregnth to grab on to another hole and tried lifting herself higher on the wall. She found a small notch in the boulder and steadied herself by digging her knee into the hole. Rick moved behind her and held her foot and boosted her higher.

Finally, she reached the top and laid back on the edge of the boulder. She took deep breaths as her muscles relaxed.

"Michonne?" Rick yelled unable to see anything but her dangling legs.

"I'm fine, I made it." She assured him.

Michonne could hear water. She turned to see a large deep crater in the boulder that was filled with crystal clear water and a few leaves floating on the surface. Michonne cupped her hands in the water and drank it.

Rick continued to look up watching for any signs of trouble when he saw her look over the edge.

"Can you climb?" She asked with a gleeful expression.

Whatever it was it must be good, he thought to himself. He hadn't seen her this excited in a while. It was a painful climb but he was determined to get to the top. Not just for the water but it would give him a better view of their was relieved they'd found a sufficient source of clean water and was grateful there was plenty of it. He stood a top the tall rock and spotted something he couldn't see from the ground.

"Michonne..." He called to her.

Michonne looked up and saw Rick glaring at something. She stood up beside him as the wind whipped her hair around her face. He pointed towards a shady area near the top of the large hill that was near the stone wall. She squinted her eyes but couldn't see anything but rocks, grass, and vines.

Rick looked at her and could see she didn't see it. He moved closer and stood behind her.

"There." He pointed again.

"What is it?" Michonne asked seeing a large shadow that looked like some sort of hole on the edge of the hills cliff.

"Somewhere safe, hidden."

They came down from the boulder and found a single rigid path up the hill. Michonne followed him to the edge and watched as he pulled the vines and tree roots back to reveal a large hollowed cave. It was the size of a small room with dry sand lining the ground. As they walked in, she noticed the cave walls had wavy patterns of rustic red and sandy browns. The walls were smooth with a calming embience etched by natures own hands. It faced the outter edge of the island and provided a view of the sun as it sat above the blue ocean.

Michonne walked to the center of the cave and looked around. She had to admit it was pretty nice for their situation.

Rick raised an eyebrow as he watched her.

"This will have to do until we can figure out a way back." He looked around and then back at her.

"Yeah, this will work." She nodded in agreement.

They spent the next few hours rigging the path to their refuge with whatever they could find. They brought in a sufficient amount of bananas, cucumbers, and large leaves for bedding in their new dwellings. Rick started a small fire near the center of the cave while Michonne arranged the large leaves she'd collected into a place for them to sleep.

When she finished she looked around the cave and was satisfied they'd done as much as they could to make their temperorary new quarters livable. Her attention turned toward Rick who had sat near the entrance of the cave and stared off the cliff towards the sunset.

He watched the sun begin its decent into the ocean. His mind drifted off to Carl who was probably worrying about them. _They were due back yesterday. The group had probably found the empty truck by now and likely thought the worst._ He thought to himself as he took a deep breath.

Rick felt Michonne hit him in the shoulder. He looked up to see her standing over him offering him a plantain.

"Eat." She insisted and extended the plantain to him.

Rick smiled and scoffed at her bossiness but took the banana as instructed. He began to peel it and curiously watched as Michonne went to the back of the cave and carefully picked up one of the large leaves. She returned with it and knelt beside him.

"What's this?" He asked looking down at the water she'd collected in the huge leaf.

"I wanna take a look at that shoulder." She said spreading the sand into a bowl shape and place the leaf in it.

Rick, unsure if she was asking or informing, nodded his head in approval. He grabbed the bottom of his t shirt and pulled it over his head. He winced feeling the sharp pain in his arm. Michonne watched as he took off his shirt and was instantly captivated by the movements of his mascular chest and chissled arms. A swollen vein lining his hardened bicep moved slightly and began to shutter. It suddenly dawned on her that she'd never seen him with his shirt off before. She tried to stop herself but before she could avert her eyes they'd roamed down his cut abs to the small indentation that ran over his side and down into his black jeans.

Rick took a deep breath after taking off his shirt. He closed his eyes and tried to stretched his shoulder again but this time the pain shot down his body. He looked over at Michonne who quickly shut her eyes and began to rub them.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Michonne answered wiping the imaginary sand from her eyes.

She blinked, clenched her jaw and focused her attention on his shoulder. She gently tug at the blood stained wrapping and it quickly unraveled. Michonne took a close look at the hole and could see a quarter inch into his wound at the bloodied tissue but couldn't see anything beyond that. She looked at the back of Rick's shoulder and was relieved.

"Looks pretty good. It went straight through." She announced still examining the shoulder.

"Good." Rick said as Michonne began to wash the bandages.

"How does it feel?"

Rick raised his eyebrows looking over at his shoulder. "Like I've been shot." He said with a smirk before looking over at her.

"How are you feeling? Your voice sounds better." He asked her.

"I'm okay. My chest feels tight but I'll survive."

Rick felt a little twinge in his chest as he looked at her.

"Where the hell were they taking us?" Michonne asked as she began wrapping his arm again.

"I don't know, it doesn't make sense." Rick had no idea why they'd go through such lengths to transport them both.

"I mean if they killed me there on the docks and just took you that'd be one thing but them taking both of us is different."

Michonne furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean?"

Rick paused for a moment and shook his head.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking out loud." He asnwered.

He didn't want to say it but there was usually only one reason a group of men would take a woman and that asshole Mateus made it pretty clear what his intentions were. What didn't make sense was them bringing Rick along, he thought to himself feeling Michonne pat him on the arm when she finished.

"Thank you." Rick said looking down at the snug bandage.

She dumped the remaining water off the cliff, rolled up the large leaf, and sat it near the wall. Michonne sat down at the opening opposite Rick. The yellow sun hovered over rippling waves and she watched as the sky turned to soft hues of pink, yellow, and violet.

The costant gentle breeze that blew through the cave emphasized its soothing atmosphere. She couldn't help but admire the scenery.

"Wow, look at that." Rick said watching the sun set into the waves.

Michonne smiled. She was glad he too had taken notice of it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked captivated by the peaceful setting.

Rick looked over at the pale orange glow shinning on the soft features of her face. Her beautiful brown eyes glistened right back at the sun.

"Yeah." He answered and looked back towards the sunset.

There was a solemn quiet between the two as the night chased the sun below. They were lost in their seperate thoughts but secretly relieved that the other was there. They listened to the waves crash into the rocks beneath them and the wind as it howled through the hollow cave.

Michonne's eyes were heavy and she couldn't stop the sudden urge to yawn. When she did, she let out a little moan still feeling a tightness deep in her chest. Her face flinched as she rubbed it. Rick watched her squint as she looked at the bruises.

He gave a slight shake of the head and looked away.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to get you to breath and... I had to get pretty rough." Rick recalled with a disappointed look.

He closed his eyes and grabbed the bridge of his nose as a sickening feeling came over him. Michonne looked from the dark bruises on her chest to him and guessed what had happened. She never did swim to the beach, she thought to herself. She had flashes of darkness and Rick lying next to her before she passed out but couldn't remember how she'd got there.

It obviously bothered him, she imagined it wasn't easy seeing her like that.

"Well, I never was a strong swimmer." Michonne lightheartedly dismissed.

She rubbed her hands on the sides of her pants and stood up. Rick furrowed his brow and looked up at her.

"Michonne, you drowned. I couldn't get you to breathe. I thought..." Rick looked down at his hands hating how he felt in that moment.

Michonne tilted her head seeing the dejected look on his face. She gave a faint understanding smile finally getting it.

"You thought you were alone." She offered with a nod of the head.

 _No, I thought I lost you_. Rick thought to himself but never uttered the words. Still, he felt better that she knew he needed her there. He didn't really understand it at first but her pressence had become so crucial to him. Not just as a friend or someone he could count on in a tight spot but something more, something different.

"Well, that's two for two. Not so bad Mr. Grimes." Michonne noted walking over toward the bed of leaves and sitting down to take her boots off.

Rick, shooken from his thoughts, shot a confused eye over at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked qetting a quick glance at her bent legs in those tight brown pants.

"That's twice you've saved my life. You keep it up and you'll catch up to the many, many times I've saved yours." Michonne said sarcastically with a smile as she neatly placed her shoes near the wall.

Rick jerked his head back in disbelief.

"What?" He almost laughed. "It's been more than twice. More like... eight times."

Michonne widened her eyes in astonishment.

"No, that's about how many times I've saved you." She said taking off her leather vest and rolling it up to rest her head on it. She threw a glance at the perplexed Rick.

He scoffed and shook his head.

"When? When did you save me eight times?"

"Remember the governor?"

"Yeah."

"And the train car..." Michonne smiled lying back and sliding her arm beneath her head.

Rick tilted his head and cut his eyes at her.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was Carol." He asserted realizing that she was teasing.

Michonne let out a little laugh.

"I know, I just thought I'd slide that one in there."

Rick chuckled and shook his head. A few minutes passed and both their smiles faded away. He went back and forth between worrying about Carl and that urking feeling of him almost losing her. He found a strange looking pebble beside his boot. Rick picked it up and listlessly rolled it between his fingers.

Michonne had been quietly working out a way to get back.

"Maybe there's a life boat on that ship. If we can get to it..."

"That ship is gone, Michonne. Even if there was a preserver, we could spend months looking for it and never find it." Rick said throwing the pebble off the cliff. "It's too far out."

Michonne rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. There's got to be a way, she thought to herself as she clenched her jaw. Rick looked back at her sensing her frustration. He understood but they had to be smart and taking impractical risks was something he wouldn't even consider at the moment. They both needed rest and to come up with a viable solution tomorrow.

He looked over at her still lying there with her arm beneath her head. He watched the slopes of her chest rise and fall with each breath she took.

"Why don't you get some sleep. I'll stay up and keep a look out. I was thinkin we should try and get a look at the otherside of this island tomorrow."

"Do you think any of them made it?" She asked.

"Who knows... we did." He answered as they looked at each other.

He gave a half smile and nodded at her.

"Get some sleep."

Michonne nodded and turned her attention to the small fire dancing in the middle of the cave. Already, the temperture had dropped a few degrees and it was a noticeable change. She wished they could build a bigger fire but it was best to be cautious about the light it gave off. She watched the orange hot sticks burn until she drifted off to sleep.

Hours later she jerked awake hearing a soft snoring in her ear. She felt a warm pressure on her body and quickly looked back to see it was Rick. It was dark and she could barely see but his eyes were closed and he was very much asleep. Michonne looked down and was suprised to see his arm draped across her waist. Her eyebrow lifted as she looked at his face again.

She figured he probably turned over in his sleep and was completely unaware of his positioning. She wondered for a minute if she should move his arm but decided not to wake him. Besides, it was cold and the warmth of his body felt pretty nice. She cracked a smile imagining how red his face would get if she did wake him. Michonne turned back over and closed her eyes but couldn't seem to fall asleep.

Everything from the days before began to play out in her mind. One question kept coming up, how were they going to get back? Just then, she felt Rick begin to stir. He muttered something in his sleep and his arm tightened around her waist. It was obvious he was having a bad dream. His hand balled into a fist as it pressed against her stomach. Michonne hesitated for a second and then gently ran her hand down his arm, feeling it relax as she got to his hand. She slid her fingers into his fist and held it. She heard him take a deep breath and eventually go back to a light snore.

Feeling him begin to relax, Michonne felt a sense of relief herself. From the time she met him, he carried the stress of being responsible for everyone on him like an anchor he couldn't take a break from. And it wasn't some kind of massiah complex, she thought to herself. He would do whatever it took to make sure their group or family, as he called it, survived. Not out of some desperate need to feel that he was a good and righteous person but out of a genuine love for the family he faught for.

Michonne relaxed her arm on top of his and continued to hold his hand. She started to close her eyes when she felt him groan again. He was relaxed and didn't appear to be having a nightmare. He did it again, this time mumbling something.

"Love Chonne..." He grumbled in his sleep.

She sat up and looked back at his face. Rick quickly opened his eyes and sat up feeling movement. He grabbed his colt as his tired eyes shot toward the opening and around the cave. Eventually, his eyes found their way to hers.

"What?!" She asked still shocked by what she heard.

"What?" He asked wiping his face.

"Did you say something?" Michonne stared at him.

"No, did you hear something?" Rick asked looking toward the opening again and back at her.

They stared at each other for a moment before she shook her head.

"No." She said turning around and lying back down.

Rick watched her as she laid back down thinking she must've had a bad dream. He looked at the opening again before looking back at her wondering how they'd gotten so close to one another. He scooted back a little and laid down as he slid his colt beneath his butt. Michonne's heart pounded as she replayed what he said in his sleep. She wondered what he meant by it before sleep eventually found her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hearts of Steel

Rick heard a fly buzzing around his ear and opened his eyes to see the sun shinning into the cave. He wiped his eyes and looked over to see a fresh fire going but didn't see Michonne. He sat up and looked around the cave but she wasn't there.

He heard a rustling from outside the cave and saw her shadow before she appeared at the entrance.

"Hey." She said dragging in two long sticks.

She walked in and stood them against the wall.

"You sleep okay?"

Rick sighed and wiped his eyes.

"Yeah, I was pretty tired." He answered standing up.

"You see anything?" He asked pulling on his boots.

"Just trees, sand, and a lot water." Michonne said as she pulled the sailor's knife out to inspect the blade.

Michonne couldn't get what he said last night out of her head. She thought about it all morning and wanted to ask him about it but she knew he wouldn't remember it and it would just make this situation awkward. She tried to forget it but couldn't seem to shake it. The whole thing seem to bring back feelings she thought she'd gotten over a long time ago.

She was determined not to make more of it than what was there. She prided herself in keeping her emotions in check and though her feelings ran deep for him she wasn't about to take another leap, especially for something he said in his sleep. No, she decided to put it out of her head and go on as if last night never happened.

"I was thinking we should try and take a look at the rest of this island before it gets too hot." Rick offered with a lifted eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. You should eat something first." Michonne suggested stepping outside to inspect her sword.

Rick watched as she stood directly outside of the cave.

They began walking down the path and towards the other side of the island. As they got closer they could see huge hills and deep cravess in the direction they were headed.

"That's a lot of climbing." Michonne surmised as they got to the edge of one of the hills.

"Yeah, we could go around but it'll take longer. If we can get up high enough we can see what's on the other side. You up for it?" Rick asked looking over at her.

Michonne lifted an eyebrow and smiled.

"Sure." She said and began to walk up the hill.

They moved from one hill to another, climbing the parts that didn't have paths to the top. They carefully avoided the huge cravesses that went so deep into the hills that they couldn't see the bottom. Before long they approached the tallest hill they'd seen. It was very steep with no path to walk it. They'd have to climb.

Michonne sighed looking up the behemouth and put her hands on her hips. Rick bit his bottom lip looking up at the same problematic view.

"We could see if there's a way around." He said looking to the side and seeing more of the tall hill.

"This doesn't look safe. That's a long fall to the ground."

"It's worth the risk if it saves a few hours trying to get around it." She countered, wanting to get where they were going as fast as possible.

"You sure?" He asked and she nodded.

Rick watched as she secured her katana strap across her shoulder and began to climb. He started up after her when he realized the sand embeded in the mount was looser than it appeared. There were roots to grab on to but the sand fell all over him. They climbed until they reached the top. At last, Rick climbed over the ledge and saw Michonne lying down on her back out of breath. He too had exerted a lot of energy and needed a minute to recover.

Rick heard water from the other side and went over to look.

"Michonne." He called standing over the pit of water.

Michonne walked over to see what he was looking at. There in the midst of the grassy plateau was a huge pit filled with shimmering water. It was surrounded by a few big boulders and large trees. Golden threads of sun light twinkled off the surface of the water causing and iridescent effect that flowed along the walls of shrubbery and trees.

They both stood there stunned at the enchanting sight.

"This doesn't make sense." Rick said cautiously walking towards the pit and looking in.

It was the size of a small pool and the water was so clear that he could see the sand and vines at the bottom.

Michonne looked at the light moving across his troubled face.

"What doesn't make sense?" She asked looking around again and then over into the pit.

"Why is this here?" He inquired cautiosly looking around

Michonne shook her head. She was dirty and tired and really didn't care how this God-sent place came to be. She was running low on energy and the sand that caked her hair line was irritating her to the edge of her sanity.

"I'm getting in." She decided walking to the other end of the pit.

"What?"

Michonne let out a long sigh.

"Look, I'm not trying to make this weird or anything but I have dirt, sand, green stuff, and dried blood on me and I need a damn bath." She declared with widened eyes as she pulled her katana over and off her shoulder.

Rick watched as she glared at him with an urksome expression. He was speechless as she kicked off her boots and began to unbuckle her belt. Out of habbit, he turned and looked away.

Michonne saw him turn and couldn't help feeling a little annoyed by the awkwardness he was creating.

"Rick, if I'm making you uncomfortable go stand watch or something."

He flinched his face at what she said and the way she said it.

"I'm not uncomfortable, Michonne. I was being polite." He said turning towards her and doing his best to keep his eyes on her head as she relieved herself of her pants.

"Polite? We've known each other for almost three years and you act like I'm some strange old lady you just met outside of church." Michonne cracked at him while pulling off her vest.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" His head tilted at her.

Rick's fought the urge until she pulled her shirt over her head and he caught a glimpse of her breast tightly cupped in a lacy red bra. He quickly looked back at her eyes and switched his stance. Michonne slowly stepped into the water. He watched as her perfectly toned body disappeared beneath it.

When she finally resurfaced, she used both hands to pull her wet hair back out of her eyes. Gleaming water poured down her face, neck, and chest as she opened her mouth and her bottom lip quivered.

"Ooo...Cold." Michonne said between clenched teeth.

She was thankful it wasn't as cold as the ocean was that night. The temperature was more like a swimming pool. Still, it felt great to get that sticky gritty feeling off of her. She took a deep breath and dunked herself in the water again. When she came up she saw Rick still looking at her with a disapproving expression.

"'What do you mean?" He insisted.

Michonne wiped her face again and looked up at him.

"I mean that look you're giving me right now, Rick. Why do you get so uptight around me?"

Rick thought about it and shook his head.

"I don't get uptight around you." He said defensively.

Rick was offended by the notion. How could he be uptight around her, he spent more time with her than anyone else, he thought to himself. Michonne could see from his expression that he didn't get it.

"Really, you don't get uptight around me? And if Daryl were here, instead of me, would you be looking at him as if he just stripped in front of an elementary class?" She asked standing up with the water from the pit reaching her chest.

Rick looked up and shook his head at her insinuation. He did treat her different but it wasn't because he was uncomfortable around her. He watch as she turned her attention to moving around in the water. She flipped onto her back as her body leveled out on the surface. Her red bra made two perfectly rounded bowls as they pertruded through the top water. His face twisted in confusion as he watched her legs roughly kick at the water. He scoffed and shook his head as her body started to sink.

Finally, he bent over to take off his boots and unbuckled his belt surprising Michonne as she turned to look at him. When he unzipped his pants and pulled them down with something that resembled authority, her eyes ran down his lean muscular legs. She quickly looked away trying desperately not to blush. _Damn_... was the only word that popped in her head.

Rick tilted his head.

"Oh now who's uncomfortable?" He shot an accusing eye at her as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Michonne couldn't help but laugh at the hypocricy. She knew he was right and now she understood how he felt. She'd never seen him this... bare before. He still moved the same, it was still Rick, but she'd never seen him like this. _Good grief Michonne, get a grip_... she told herself. _It's not like this is the first time you've looked at._ She began to laugh again amazed at how girly she felt.

"What's so funny?" Rick asked as he slipped into the chilled water.

"Nothing, it's just that you're right and I apologize." She gave a smile as she watched him carefully navigate his way over to her.

Rick nodded, accepting her apology. He moved closer to her and dipped his head in the water. The wet sand and vines beneath his feet reminded him of a lake he use to go to whe he was a kid.

"I thought you said red wasn't your color." He questioned, combing his fingers back through his wet hair.

Michonne thought back to what she said at the docks.

"Well, I lied. Every color is my color." She answered moving her arms around.

Rick looked at her and nodded again as they moved around each other in the water.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it."

"Feels good, right? All that dirt on my skin and hair was driving me crazy. I think I'm just used to being clean again." Michonne said.

"Come here." Rick insisted motioning for her to come to him with his opened hand.

Michonne tilted her head unsure of what he wanted but went to him. She put her hand in his, still wondering what he meant to do.

"Lay back." He urged and gestured at her with his head.

This confused her even more, she started to ask why when he moved to her side and lifted one of her legs in the water. Before she knew it she was floating in the water with Rick holding her legs and back.

"Everyone can swim, it's just natural. Some people are so afraid of drowning they fight with the water instead of moving with it." He explained.

He felt her body tense as the water hit her ears. Her instinct was to kick and she tried to turn over but he pulled her closer to him.

"Just relax, I have you." Rick winced at the water splashed in his face from the commotion.

Michonne could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She wanted to trust him but every inch of her body wanted to grab onto the ledge. She pressed her lips tightly togther determined not to panic.

"Michonne, breathe." He implored seeing the distress on her face.

She closed her eyes and enhaled deeply through her nose and out through her mouth. The water suddenly seemed cold again. Her body began to shiver but she continued to breath and trust him.

"You have to move through the water not fight it." He said as he slowly began to move her through the water.

His voice was reassuring and calm. She slowed her breathing and began to relax.

"That's it, good. Now move your feet with the water not at it."

Rick felt the small muscles in her legs move as her feet slowly swayed back and forth.

He nodded. "That's great, yeah. Now do the same thing with your hands. Let the water flow between your fingers."

He watched as her limbs and face became less tense. Extending her out a little more, he used the tips of his fingers to hold her up while she floated. He tried his best to ignore the way the water surged around her cupped breast and the way the sun glistened on her creamy brown stomach and thighs. He focused his attention on her eyes which were lightly closed as if she were sleeping. He took a deep breath as he slowly shifted her through the water.

"I'm not uncomfortable around you." He said, gradually turning and sliding her through the water.

"What?"

"You said it twice. Once in the truck and once here. I'm not uncomfortable around you. I would've thought you knew that but..." He shook his head.

"I just thought you knew."

Michonne continued to sway her feet and hands in the water. She didn't realize she'd used the word uncomfortable both times. She opened her eyes to look up at the speckled light shining through the leaves above her.

"I didn't mean it that way yesterday. Things were changing for us in Alexandria. I know you're still working things out with what happened with Lori. Someday, eventually, you're going to square that. You'll have to and then you'll be ready to move on... move forward with that part of your life."

Rick stopped, it was strange hearing her say Lori's name. They'd never talked about her before and he guessed Carl had given her insight to what'd happened.

"What do you mean 'move forward'?"

Michonne laughed.

"Rick, everyone needs someone. We all get lonely, it's natural."

Michonne sighed and just wanted to get it out.

"I didn't want to be in the way, Rick. We've been out there for so long we forgot how things function in a real society. There, people have homes, lawns, children, husbands or wives or...lovers, whatever, but they're doing what people do in a community to move forward. It's always been that way. It took a while for me to understand why she was asking but the fact is that our little dysfunctional family is clinging to one another. I know it's to keep each other safe but it's not normal and it's not moving forward."

"You were thinking about all that, no wonder you couldn't sleep." Rick said as he began to move her again.

"I was thinking about you." She admitted. "You're going to want someone eventually and me being there will just complicate things. There are other houses and it's not like I'd be leaving town or anything. I'd be right there just not in the house."

Rick scoffed and shook his head.

"Not in the house, not in the way, not normal..." He repeated her own words back to her.

"It sounds like you're the one that's uncomfortable, 'Chonne."

Michonne's eyes shot over at him as he abruptly dropped her legs and lifted her back for her to stand. She steadied herself in the water as they locked eyes. Michonne was baffled by his words and demeanor. She had laid her feelings out there and he just threw them back in her face.

Rick tilted his head seeing the confused and angry look on her face.

"If you want to leave that's fine, I won't stop you, but don't act like you're doing it for me, or Carl, or anyone but yourself." Rick contended in his thick southern accent.

"You're leaving because " _this ain't the way society works..._ ", bullshit!" Rick said mocking her voice and throwing an angry look at her.

"Did it ever cross your mind that maybe we're the way society works now. We survived out there in the real world while they're hiding behind their walls with their lawns and houses and lemonade. It's only a matter of time before the future comes knockin at their gates. They need us to show them how to move forward not the other way around, Michonne!"

"And everytime we get settled somewhere you always find a reason to run away." Rick made an angry gesture with his hand as he turned away from her.

Michonne jerked her head and furrowed her brow.

"Run away?" She asked wondering what the hell he was talking about.

Rick turned back towards her and nodded his head.

"Yeah, run away. Back at the prison, every chance you got and now you're doing it again. You know damn well you don't care about what that woman thinks, you're just using it as an excuse to... leave." Rick's voice cracked as he glared at her.

Michonne stared at him in amazement. He'd never spoken to her this like this but it was obvious that he'd been feeling this way for a while. She couldn't deny there was a bit of truth to what he said and for a moment she tried to understand for herself why she left.

She shook her head.

"I wasn't running, Rick, I was looking for the gov..." Before she could finish she saw him tilt his head and give her that look that said he knew she was bullshitting.

Michonne narrowed her eyes at him and took a deep breath. Rick straightened his stance and clenched his jaw. A long silence prevailed as they glared at one another.

Finally, with a slight shake of the head she asked.

"What do you want?"

Rick's eyes flinched at her question.

"I want to know why you keep running. Are you running from me?"

"No! I just...ugh." Michonne, suddenly frustrated by the questions she'd avoided asking herself, turned and started for the edge of the pit.

She wanted out and to go back to their ritual of being profound friends with complex undertones of sexual tension. She could deal with that but this... All she wanted to do was take a damn bath, she thought to herself as she swished through the water and pulled her wet hair back out of her face.

She felt his hand touch her shoulder, she stopped and looked down his hand. The emotions swirling in her stomach began to erupt in her throat and she squeezed her eyes shut to keep them in.

"You're doing it again, you're running away." Rick said in a low voice gently squeezing her shoulder.

Michonne felt the tears sting her eyes and quickly covered her face with her hands. She took a deep breath wiped her face and turned to face him.

"I don't want to leave, Rick. I don't want to run away and be alone. But that's how I feel sometimes... alone, lonely." She said looking to the side and then back at him.

Rick squinted his face.

"With me?"

Michonne shrugged and nodded. He enhailed deeply and his eyes trailed off to the small ripples of water that rolled between them. It took him by surprise to hear she felt this way. He thought back on their many conversations and the way they'd enteracted with each other and realized it was because he never came out and said it.

"You're not alone." He said taking her hand and pulling her towards him.

Michonne sighed and nodded as he pulled her to him. She took a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave her a hug. She gently laid her head on injured shoulder and hugged him back.

"My grandpa called it hearts of steel."

Michonne furrowed her brow as they continued to hug.

"What's that?"

"Well, it's kinda like you and me. We don't always tell the people we love what we're thinking, instead, we show them how we feel. He told me that having it causes problems because everyone's used to saying what they feel. When you don't say it, no matter how what you're willing to do for them, sometimes they don't know." Rick gestured with his hands.

"They don't know how much you love them." He said looking down at the back of her head.

He pulled out of the hug and looked at her face.

"I don't want you to leave." He said as his heart began to pound.

Michonne took a hold of his hand as he wiped the tears from her chin. She gave a warm smile and a nod of the head.

"I'm not going to." She said closing her eyes.

Rick nodded, glad they'd gotten that straight. He moved closer to her while closing his hand around hers. Michonne opened her eyes and jerked her head back seeing him so close. She furrowed her brow and saw the edges of his mouth curl into a smile before he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

It was a soft but yearning kiss and as Michonne kissed him back she could feel his arms slide around her waist. She could hear her heart thumping in her chest as a tingling sensation moved down her face. She slid her hands up both his arms and around his neck.

Suddenly there was a loud noise that shook them both from their kiss. They both recognized the sound right a way. It was a gun shot, and it came from the direction they'd traveled from.

"The hell?" Rick said as he moved passed Michonne and to the edge.

He pulled himself out of the pit and turned around to help pull Michonne out. They began to quickly throw their clothes on when another shot rang out and two more.

"It's gotta be the sailors." Michonne guessed as she zipped up her pants and grabbed her katana.

"Yeah." Rick agreed grabbing his shirt as he followed Michonne out of the pathway with his belt still undone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Where we Stand

They made their way back in half the time. When they got to the wall they could hear the groaning of walkers on the other side. Michonne started to round the corner with her sword in hand. Rick tapped her arm and gestured for her to let him go in first.

There were three of them, rotting walkers with sand and leaves matted in their hair and clothes growling as they moved through the forrest. All of their attention was focused on a cucumber bush in the corner. Rick and Michonne observed, unnoticed by the walkers, as they stumbled towards it. Suddenly, Vitor, lept from the bushes and stabbed one of the walkers in the head. Another walker grabbed a hold of Vitor's arm and tried to bite down when Michonne's sword relieved him of the top of his head.

A loud shot rang out and Vitor looked over to see Rick's colt smoking. He'd taken out the last one. Rick and Michonne turned their weapons on Vitor who'd fallen back against the wall holding his arm. Rick walked passed Michonne and stood in front of Vitor.

"Drop it!" He told him.

Vitor dropped the knife seeing he was outnumbered. He slid it over toward Rick who kicked it away.

"And the gun." Rick demanded.

Vitor narrowed his eyes as he slowly reached behind and pulled out his spent weapon. Rick gestured with his head for the man to throw it and Vitor tossed it into some bushes behind them.

"Are there any more?"

Vitor eyes shot from Rick to Michonne as blood dripped from his wound. Rick tilted his head waiting for a response. Finally, Vitor shook his head no. Rick looked around, nodded his head and cocked his gun aiming it between Vitor's eyes.

"Wait." The old man said with a thick accent between labored breaths.

"You give me something, I give you something."

Rick tilted his head in curiousity.

"What?"

"You give me something, I give you something. Something you want." He said as a nervous smile crept across chafed lips.

Rick scoffed at the man and the nerve of him trying to make a bargain after what he'd done. He took a few steps closer to him and pressed the barrow right against the Vitor's forehead.

"You really think there is anything you can say now that will save you?" Rick asked with a determined look on his face.

Vitor let out a little laugh and shook his head.

"No, you can not save me."

He closed his eyes and pulled back his collar revealing the bite to his shoulder.

"One thing I want and I give you something." Vitor offered again.

Rick scoffed and tilted his head at him.

"Rick..." Michonne cautioned looking from him to Vitor.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Vitor's weary eyes turned to Michonne.

"My bag." Vitor gestured over to the bush where he'd dropped his bag.

Michonne looked at an annoyed Rick and went over to grab the fanny pack. She took a peak while walking back with it and gave it to him. Vitor nodded gratefully as he took the bag and began looking through it. He pulled out a broken chain with a saint pendant on it. He kissed it and began to wrap it around his hand. Michonne watched him curiously as his hands shook.

"Belong to my wife's." He grumbled looking at Michonne and then back in his pack.

Next, he pulled out a plastic bag with a pack of cigarettes and a lighter tightly sealed inside. Vitor opened the pack, pulled out a cigarette and lifted the lighter. His hands shook so badly that he couldn't get the lighter to work. Michonne knelt down beside him, took the lighter and lit the cigarette. Rick clenched his jaw as he watched her.

Vitor took a long drag and closed his eyes before exhaling a small cloud of smoke. He looked down at the cigarette in his hand and nodded to Michonne.

"What do you have for us?" Rick demanded stepping closer and leaning over.

Vitor took another drag of his cigarette and looked around the area.

"We come here before, twice." Vitor shrugged. "Nice place, sometimes..."

Rick shook his head and kneeled down.

"You better have something for us or I'll start breaking things on you." He leaned in and promised Vitor.

Vitor glared up at the aggitated look on Rick's face and smiled.

"You go to the other side?" He tilted his head and asked.

Rick and Michonne looked at each other and back at Vitor. He wondered if Vitor had been watching them.

"We come in from wrong side...the storm." Vitor scoffed thinking about it.

"We come in right side... we go to the docks." Rick's brow furrowed as he listened to him.

Vitor's eyes stayed trained on Rick and saw the question growing in his eyes. He nodded knowing full well what the question was. Michonne curiously watched them unsure of what was happening.

"How many?" Rick asked as he narrowed his eyes on the old man.

"Two."

"Do they work? Is there gas?"

Vitor lifted an eyebrow and shrugged as he took another drag. This time, he leaned over to press his shaking lips to the cigarette in his hand that he could no longer lift. Rick grabbed his arm and abruptly pushed him back toward the wall.

"Do they work?" Rick asked between clenched teeth.

"Three docks. We use one, not the other two...too many of them." Vitor confided before he bent over making a grunting sound as he dropped his cigarette.

Beads of sweat began to appear on his face as his head moved back and forth. Michonne gave a confused look at Rick and Vitor.

"Too many what?" She inquired.

"Dead. Too many of the dead. This place..." Vitor said looking around. "Paradise, vacation for the dead."

They heard him take his last breath and his head dropped to his chest. Michonne, wanting to know more, shook the man but there was no response. He was gone. Rick looked down at his hand as it tightly gripped the pendant. He jerked the chain out of the dead man's hand, stood up, and threw it across the forrest.

Michonne watched, stunned by what he'd done. She stood up and looked off in the direction where Rick had thrown the pendant and back at Rick.

She shook her head and finally laughed.

"That's just mean."

Rick looked at her and then the dead man.

"Fuck him!" He said angrily turning away from the dead man.

Her eyebrows lifted and she jerked her head back. _That was different_ , Michone said to herself. She'd never heard Rick use that word before. He was right, of course. This man and his crew abducted them and neighter of them knew what they planned to do with them.

"Two ships." Rick thought out loud as he ran both hands through his hair and kept them on top of his head.

"It took us at least an hour to get to the pit. I'm pretty sure we were half way there. If we go around it'll take us longer but it'll be easier."

"Easier?" Michonne questioned.

Rick turned back to her.

"There's gotta be walkers down there. That's the only reason they wouldn't bother the other two ships. He said paradise, vacation." Rick put his hand on the back of his holstered colt.

"It makes sense, the pit, the cave, the water holes. This is some sort of vacation spot, there's probably a resort on the other side with a lot of walkers." Rick went back over to Vitor and picked up his lighter and grabbed his bag.

Michonne furrowed her brow.

"So there's a chance we can get back?" She asked, catching her breath as the posibility hit her.

He sighed at the hopeful expression on her face.

"Yeah." He said looking at her. "Michonne, we don't know if they work or if they're even intact. That storm, and likely many others, could've destroyed them."

Michonne's lips parted and her eyelids squinted.

"But there's a chance?" She repeated her eyes showing a rare look of desperation.

Rick furrowed his brow and nodded his head.

"Yeah."

He watched a faint smile grow on her lips as he looked up at her.

"No matter what happens we'll figure out a way back, okay." He promised.

Michonne nodded as she gathered her thoughts. She didn't realize until now that she'd given up on the thought of going home. It had crossed her mind when climbing up the hill that they'd never make it off this island. While she found solace in the thought that the rest of their family was safe, and the only person she would want to be stuck on an island with was there with her, the thought of them never seeing their people again was devastating.

Rick watched as her smile faded and wondered what she was thinking. He stood up and pressed his lips together looking down at the bag. He relieved Vitor's corpse of his coat and picked up weapons and other useful items.

"We'll get started tomorrow. It's getting late, let's get back to the cave." He suggested throwing the bag strap around his shoulder.

Rick walked behind Michonne as they started up the path. Normally, his eyes would be glued to her ass as she took long strides up the hillside. This time they were on her uneasy shoulders and the weight she seemed carried on them. He wish he could tell her they would go to the docks tomorrow, take out a few walkers, jump on a yaght and be home by dinner but lying to her wasn't something wanted to do. He respected her too much for that. Still, he hated seeing her worried.

When they got to their cave she went inside and started breaking the long sticks she'd collected that morning.

"'Chonne?" Rick called seeing the dejected look on her face as she popped the sticks open.

She looked at him.

"I'm okay. I'm fine. I just hope they're not broken." She said throwing the sticks into the blackened pile from last night as the wind twirled through the cave.

Rick looked down at the pile.

"If they're broken we'll fix 'em." Rick shrugged. "We're gonna get home. It might take us more time if they're damaged but we're not staying on this island forever."

Michonne stopped and looked to the side.

"Yeah." She agreed, realizing there chances were better than previously thought.

She couldn't help the sudden smile that sprouted on her face. It was different having someone there to keep her from losing hope. For so long, she had to find the strength inside herself to work through impossible situations. It was comforting knowing that she didn't always have to be the strong one and that someone understood her.

"You gotta a light?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

Rick nodded seeing the expression change in her eyes.

"Yeah."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the lighter. He extended it to her and when she reached to grab it his fingers ran between her softer ones. She turned without looking at him and knelt to start the fire. He knew she felt the little squeeze he gave her fingers. The subtle smirk on her face as she turned away told him she did.

His eyes dropped down to his favorite place on her as she leaned over and flicked the lighter over the twigs and sticks. His lips parted when she bent over to blow on the small flame she'd created. Rick felt the stinging in his groin as his body reacted to her feminine curves. He flinched his face, curled his lips, and resisted the urge to adjust himself.

"I'll be right back." He promised as he quickly turned and left the cave.

Michonne watched him as he abruptly left the cave. She'd seen him take off like that before, usually to take a dump. She was somewhat glad that he'd gone to take care of that because her heart was knocking through her chest from that little touch.

A flame from the fire burned her as it licked her hand. Her mind was preoccupied with the kiss they shared earlier and she didn't notice that the fire had grown. Michonne winced as she brought her hand to her chest and used the other to slide sand around the blaze.

She stood up, walked to the back of the cave, and leaned back against it. She could still feel his lips on hers as she ran a finger across her bottom lip. That kiss sent tingles surging through her body and she couldn't help wanting more. She sat down wondering what would've happened if they had a little more time.

Michone could be a flirt when she wanted to be, sometimes she did it without really meaning too. With Rick, she knew that although they had feelings for each other, she had to be careful about letting her attraction to him get the best of her. The kiss could've very well had been him getting caught up in the moment. After all, it had been a long time for both of them, she gathered, and anyone could get weak in a place like this.

Thirty minutes passed as Michonne waited for him to get back. She grew concerned when she saw the sun getting low outside of the cave. He should've been back by now, she thought to herself as she stood and grabbed her katana. Just as she turned to start outside he appeared in the opening.

He slowly came in with a strange expression on his face as he looked at her.

She tilted her head. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and she nodded back noting the odd look in his eyes. She turned to stand her sword up against the wall and noticed he was still staring at her. He looked like he wanted to tell her something but instead he started toward her. Michonne was surprised when he unexpectedly pulled her in and kissed her.

It was so sudden that she pressed her hand to his chest and pulled away. They stared at each other as her eyes trailed down to his lips and she leaned in to kiss him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist as Rick pulled her in and felt her chest pressed against hers. His hands slid down her sides and under her shirt. Michonne shifted her hips when he did this and their kiss deepened when he pushed his tongue passed her lips and moved her back toward the wall.

Even with the subtle scent of her feeling his nose, he couldn't believe he was finally kissing her. The way she moved her lips against his was fiery and sensual but somehow felt so natural. His hand went down her back and over her pants that encased that soft butt he'd been dying to grab. His cock began to throb when she lifted her leg, allowing him partial access. She moaned as he cupped both sides of her ass. He could feel the heat as he brushed his fingers between her legs.

He manuevered his other leg between hers, grabbed her thigh, and pulled it up. He felt her leap a little as he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Again, he pushed her back against the wall this time grinding his bulge into her. He was sure she felt it this time because she shifted her body against his.

Rick lifted his hand to her face, while holding her up with his other arm, and slid his fingers through her soft curly hair. Michonne, barely able to contain herself, felt him pull away from her lips. She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her with deep passionate eyes. He smiled at her lovingly and she smiled back.

She leaned in and kissed him again, this time slowly running her tongue along his bottom lip and gently biting it. Rick's chest flexed feeling the erotic gestures from her mouth. She stopped and gave him a sexy little smirk. Rick tilted his head and chuckled.

Before she knew it, he'd swung her away from the wall and started to lay her down. Her eyes widened at the momentum and she thought he was going to drop her as he fell down with her but he stretched his arm out to slow them down as he gently laid her on the ground. She saw him wince and noticed he used his injured shoulder.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You better be careful." She warned not wanting him to worsen his injury.

"You be careful." He quipped back at her with a devious grin.

He sat up on his knees and pulled his shirt over his head. Her eyes trailed up his muscular stomach, chest, and shoulders. They looked at each other as his hands slid up her legs to her knees. Michonne smiled, loving his patience. She thought it was sexy and so were his toned arms and chest. She unzipped her vest and pulled her purple shirt over and off her head. She felt his soft kisses on her stomach and laughed as the brissels on his chin tickled her skin.

Rick looked up at her as her body curled from his kisses. He always thought she had a cute infectious laugh. He only saw it on rare occasions but it always caught his attention. He wanted to see what other sounds he could get out of her tonight.

He unbuckled her pants and belt. He was surprised to see her wearing the panties from the containers and how perfectly they fit her. She lifted her butt and he slid the pants and panties down her legs. Michonne laid there watching as his eyes roamed over her body. She felt his hands cruise up her legs as he leaned in and ever so slowly ran his tongue along her clit which shot waves of ravenous yearning through her body.

She couldn't stop the long and loud moan that escaped her lips. She furrowed her brow and clenched her teeth as his tongue slid inside of her. Rick felt her legs tense around his face as he continued to slide his tongue in and out of her tight space but she kept her noises to herself. _Let me hear it 'Chonne,_ he thought to himself as he retracted his tongue and pressed his mouth to her clit grazing his teeth along her clitoris.

"Aaaggghhhh!" Michonne screamed feeling him catch her between his teeth and his tongue gnaw against it.

Michonne quickly sat up and grabbed his face. Rick let out a little laugh as she squeezed his cheeks between her hands refusing to let him back down there. She had a weird smile and a look of disbelief on her face as she looked at him. Rick nodded.

"Too much? Okay, we'll try that again later." His smooshed toghether lips resigned as he leaned forward and kissed her.

Michonne, still reeling from the ringing of her clit, smiled at the tender kisses he planted on her lips. He slowly urged her onto her back. Rick began kissing her neck and shoulder relishing in her warm soft skin. He felt her creamy hot thighs slide along his waist and was glad he didn't completely ruin her mood with that move he made.

He unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants as he continued to kiss her chest. When he got to her breast, he stopped and pressed his head to her shoulder. It was the first time in a long time that the tip of his cock felt like it was buzzing. He winced as he reached between them and freed his hardness from his pants and underwear. Michonne, sensing his hesistation, slid her hand down his belly until she felt it.

Her eyebrows lifted as her fingers brushed over the tip and slid down his endowed shaft. She used her other hand to move his hair from his ear as she leaned up and kissed him on the side of his forehead. When she wrapped her fingers around it she heard him groan.

She inched him closer to her entrance and felt his body curl over her as he penetrated her walls. Michonne gasped and Rick groaned as he pushed deep inside her. She was tight and her soft hot walls squeezed him as he held himself there. He looked up at Michonne whose head was pressed back into the leaves and sand. He slid his hand behind her head and leaned in to kiss her opened mouth.

They began to kiss as Rick slowly began to thrust in her. He tried with all his might to be gentle, to not detroy her the way his body kept urging him to. But as he felt her begin to meet his thrusts with her own movements he pushed up from the ground so that their chests weren't touching. He held her leg as his rhythm picked up. When he went to fast and deep her hand found it's way to his chest and he'd slow down.

It wasn't long before he'd reached his limit. Her soft hand grabbing his arms and her urgent moans rattled him. He stopped himself by imagining his grandpa and father both standing at the cave entrance rooting him on. That helped for a while, but when Michonne's chest thrusted into his and her legs and body shuddered around him, he was done. He wrapped his arm around her back and held her close as he gave one last thrust and erupted inside of her.

Rick's head spun as his body tensed and fianlly let go. They held each other for a while as their labored breaths move against each other. Eventually, Rick laid back and pulled Michonne on top of him. She laid his head on his shoulder as she felt him shrinking inside of her.

"Wow." She asserted with labored breaths still feeling her insides twitch as it corrected itself.

"Yeah." Rick agreed rubbing her back.

The next morning, Rick put on his shirt and watched Michonne lying on her stomach, her beautiful brown naked body sleeping. He ran his fingers over her calve causing her to stir a little.

"No... no, no, no." She protested and shook her head.

They'd gone again sometime in the middle of the night and he just couldn't help himself early this morning. She couldn't deny it was wonderful, better than she'd imagined, but her body literally couldn't take anymore.

"I can't anymore. I just... I can not!"

Rick chuckled knowing exactly what she was talking about. He kissed her back, shoulders, and moved her hair to kiss her cheek.

"I'm going to get us some more water and food. We have to get up soon and go check out those docks."

Michonne nodded without opening her eyes. She felt Rick drape a coat over her body before heading out.

A few hours later Rick and Michonne headed out toward the docks. They opted for the path of least resistance taking them around the center of the island and through the sand. Rick smiled back at Michonne as she walked through the sand wearing her boots over one shoulder and her katana over the other.

"Let's stop for a little while." He offered gesturing over to a boulder on the outskirts of the island.

Michonne looked over to the boulder and back at Rick. She saw the easy going happy look on his face and couldn't help but smile. She followed him over to the boulder and sat back on it.

"How much longer do you think it'll take to get there?" Michonne asked.

Rick looked down the beach toward the direction they were headed.

"At least another hour." He guestimated pulling the cantine he'd lifted off Vitor from behind him.

He offered it to Michonne who took a swig of the fresh water he'd filled it with and gave it back to him. She caught something strange on his hand as he took the cantine. His ring was off. She watched it as he took a drink of water and began to twist the top back on. Michonne narrowed her eyes and took his hand to rub the lighter part of his ring finger. She knew what it meant and was a surprised to see it.

He watched her fumble with his finger.

"I took it off last night. You were right about moving on. We can't keep looking back if we're going to move forward 'Chonne." He nodded and looked at her.

Michonne smiled and nodded.

"When did you start calling me that?"

"What?"

"'Chonne."

Rick shrugged.

"You don't like it."

"I love it. My dad used to call me 'Chonne." She confided with a warm smile as they looked at each other.

"I'm ready to move forward... with you. No matter where the road... or seas take us." It was more of a question than an admission.

Michonne smiled.

"Me too." She said as she slid her fingers into his hand.

He leaned in and they kissed.

They finally arrived to the docks. They could hear the grumblings of walkers but there was a tall man made wall fashioned from wood and dried leaves. Rick climbed the wall, and was glad there was a two-foot space to stand on top. He immediately caught the attentiong of two female walkers beneath the wall. Their growls quickly drew others in. Rick sighed at the sight as he turned and help to pull Michonne on top. Rick looked at her and towards their new set of hurdles. Michonne's eyes widened and then narrowed as she stood up along Rick's side.

She pulled her katana from it's sheath, Rick drew his colt from it's holster. They stood side by side to faced the growing hoard of walkers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

...And then what?

Daryl and Glenn sat at the table as a pregnant Maggie put warm scrambled eggs on a plate on Judith's highchair. It was morning and the sun peered in through the window and gave an eerie light to the sullen mood in the room. Maggie took a deep breath preparing herself for what she had to do next.

Glenn looked up at her knowing that this would be another difficult morning. Maggie gave him a half smile knowing it had to be done. She moved from the kitchen to the stair banister and closed her eyes.

"Carl." She called and waited for an answer.

She tilted her head and listened but there was no response.

"Carl!" She called even louder.

"I'm not hungry!" Carl yelled from behind the closed door of his room.

Maggie bit the bottom of her lip and rubbed her belly.

"Carl, get down here, Now!" Daryl yelled, his voice thundered through the halls.

They all heard Carl's door screech open and Maggie turned to go back toward the kitchen as he came storming down the stairs. She began to make his plate as he appeared in the doorway. His eyes went directly to Daryl who glared back at him. Carl roughly pulled out the chair and looked at Glenn and Daryl before sitting down. He took a deep breath and peered at Maggie as she placed the plate down in front of him. Maggie gave a knowing smile as she pat him on the head.

"I'm old enough to decide if I want to eat or not. I'm not a baby." Carl asserted looking at Daryl and Glenn again.

No one responded, it was an argument they'd had many times with him. Carl shook his head and picked up the silver fork. He stabbed at the eggs and soy bacon as he shook his head.

"We could go out again. There's enough gas for the boats and..." He paused seeing the dismal expressions on all their faces. "I'll go out there alone if I have to." Carl threatened as he nodded his head.

Glenn's eyes shot over at him.

"You tried that, remember? You almost got yourself killed. You have to stop, you can't..." Glenn's words trailed off as he shook his head.

Thought back on the many arguments he made with Deanna and other members of Alexandria about him and Daryl going out to find Rick and Michonne. He missed them too and if there was any way of knowing where they were, a small clue to lead them in the right direction, he wouldn't hesitate. But there was no sign of them. The only thing they had was an abandoned truck and a broken chain.

Carl clenched his jaw as he looked at him.

"I'm not giving up." He vowed glaring at the three of them.

"Carl, it's been four months, I'm not saying they're gone but..." Maggie pressed her lips together and shook her head.

Carl felt a sharp pull in his chest and angrily backed away from the table. He stormed off toward the doorway and stopped still facing away from them.

"He wouldn't have given up on you. Any of you! He would have searched for you like he did with Sofia." Carl said in a low voice and went back up the stairs.

Glenn leaned forward and rubbed his forehead. Maggie moved behind him and began to rub his shoulders. Daryl shook his head.

"Man, we gotta get back out there. He's right, we can't stop lookin."

"Daryl, Deanna said no more searches. She can't spare the gas." Glenn tried to reason.

"Screw that. She ain't family." Daryl stood and grabbed his crossbow.

"Don't let him leave." Daryl told Glenn. "Make sure he eats." He said looking over at Maggie.

Glenn sighed and gave a little nod of the head to Daryl.

"I'll come back in a couple of days if I don't find 'em." He promised.

Daryl nodded at Maggie and Glenn before he headed for the front door. Before he could open it Carol swung the door open and stood in the doorway. She looked at Daryl with tears in her eyes as she anxiously rocked from side to side. Daryl looked at her in confusion as she struggled to get the words out. Her hands seemed to try to communicate her thoughts but ended up covering her mouth. Daryl walked closer to her and held her arm.

"What is it?" He asked searching her teary blue eyes.

"They're back!" She announced with an excited smile.

Daryl furrowed his brow and shook his head as chairs shuffled in the kitchen. Glenn hurried into the living room with Maggie right behind him carrying Judith. Daryl stepped away from Carol in disbelief as her words sunk in. She looked from him to Glenn and Maggie and nodded her head.

"They're back!" She repeated and walked over closing the gap between she and Daryl.

"Carl!" Glenn called as he moved toward Carol and she turned to hug him.

"I'm not hungry!" They heard an angry Carl yell and something hit the door.

Daryl shook his head still unable to believe it.

"Are you sure it's them?" His voice broke as he look at her for confirmation.

She nodded and smiled as the tears lined her cheeks.

"They just left the infirmary. They're on there way here now." She said grabbing a bewildered Maggie's hand and pulling her into a hug.

Glenn quickly turned and ran upstairs for Carl.

A few moments later, they all piled out of the house and onto the porch to see Rick and Michonne coming from down the street. They were holding hands, and everyone gasped seeing them. Rick lifted a hand to his mouth seeing Carl and the others looking back at them. It was a dream he had many nights out at sea. Carl barely recognized his dad. A scruffy beard covered the lower portion of his face. His hair was almost to his shoulders and his skin was tanned. But it was him.

Carl jump over the steps and nearly fail trying to run to his dad. Rick's hand slid from Michonne as he took off running towards Carl. She gleefully smiled as she watched father and son embrace each other. The others started towards the three of them as neighbors poured out of their homes. Maggie and Carol surrounded Michonne and welcomed her back with opened arms.

Michonne had a large shirt on but Carol noticed something when she hugged her. She looked down at her stomach her mouth dropped. A stunned smile crept on Carol's face as her eyes shot back up to Michonne's face. Michonne nodded confirming Carol's suspicions.

"How far along?" Carol asked.

Michonne squinted her eyes and thought about it.

"About three months, I think."

Maggie and Glenn heard the little exchange and Maggie moved over to Michonne and immediate touched her belly feeling prominent slope. Michonne looked at Maggie's even bigger belly in amazement. The two friends hugged each other again and laughed.

By this time, the entire group was together and getting their own hugs and kisses from over and around each other. Michonne smiled brightly as the endless hugs showered her from every direction. She turned to see Carl's wet face and red eyes making his way through the group to her. Tears swelled in Michonne's eyes when she saw his face. He walked over to her and they hugged. Carl finally pulled out of the hug.

"Dad says I'm going to have another brother or sister."

Michonne took a deep breath faced with the moment she'd prayed for and dreaded for months. She nodded and observed his facial expressions. Carl nodded.

"So, I guess that makes you my step mom now."

Michonne was caught off gaurd by that one. She looked down at the ground searching for the right answer. Carl cracked a smile and laughed.

"Good, I'm glad it's you. Couldn't have been anyone else." He declared as Rick walked up behind her.

Rick leaned over and kissed her on the forehead as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Later that night, the entire family had dinner at Rick and Michonne's house. They all sat around the table listening and laughing at the stories Rick told about the adventures of their unexpected trip. Sometime during the dinner, Abraham raised a toast to welcome back their wayward friends. Rick nodded and reached over to lift Michonne's hand and kiss it. She looked at him and tilted her head as they leaned in and kissed each other.

The End~

 **R.I.P.**

 **George A. Romero**

 **John Bernecker**


End file.
